


Play time with Daddy

by PegasusAngel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Daddy Thor, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Job, Little Girl - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy dom, dd/lg, exhibition kink, exibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusAngel/pseuds/PegasusAngel
Summary: Thor and Angel have been seeing each other for a while now, but no one knows how exactly their relationship differs from most. Thor is a Daddy Dom, and Angel is his little girl. They get into all kinds of kinky fun as Thor helps his little girl experiment.Drabble/one shot





	Play time with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request that I got today. No beta, so obviously all mistakes are mine.

Angel fidgeted in her bed, grumbling softly how sleep continued to evade her. She laid in her bed, her eyes shut but her mind racing. With a heavy sigh she stood and stretched. Living in the Avengers tower had its perks but living right next to the living room really sucked. The TV had been blaring for almost an hour now and it was almost midnight. Grumbling, she picked up her night shirt and slipped it on over her head so she could go give the asshole a piece of her mind. 

 

With strong, sure strides Angel made her way to the living room. The tower was dark and mostly deserted given that most normal people were asleep on the middle of the night. Her bare feet padded across the hardwood floor until she could just barely make out the silhouette of her tormentor in a chair across from the giant TV. By the looks of it the person could only be one of three people, Cap, Bucky, or Thor but she couldn't tell for sure from this distance. Deciding that the best way to deal with the situation was with diplomacy and politeness rather than grumpier, Angel made her way deeper into the darkened room. 

 

"Hello, little one" a booming voice greeted her "Did I wake you?" Angel smiled at the soothing sound of her lover's voice. After a quick scan of the room, to ensure they were alone, Angel smiled and replied in a playfully annoyed tone "No, Daddy. You didn't _wake_ me. You kept me from sleeping." Thor's lips twitched into a grin as he lifted one of his strong hands to beckon Angel to his side. "My apologizes, my darling girl. That was not my intention. I have returned from Asgard early and was not tired yet." Angel nodded at him and slowly sauntered towards the blonde god in front of her, taking in the sight of him as she did. Thor sat in the oversized grey armchair, his legs spread wide and large forearms rested on each arm of the arm rests. Mjölner was propped up haphazardly against the chair, not forgotten but simply unneeded for the time being. His long blonde hair was pulled back into an elegant braid. He wore his full battle regalia, as he often did when he returned from Asgard. The look on a Thor's face was pure hunger and the power radiating off of him sent shivers up Angel's spine.

 

"Are you tired now, Daddy?" She asked as she neared his immense form, stopping just out of reach. "No, little girl" came his response "I believe I am in need of some assistance." It was Angel's turn to smirk as she noticed Thor subtly adjusting his hardening length through his leather pants. Without another word she walked to stand in front of him "Here, Daddy. Let me help." She spoke as she climbed up into his lap, straddling his hips so her naked core rubbed against his hidden erection. She leaned down, her lips only an inch from his ear and moaned as she ground herself against him. "Please, Daddy. Let me help. I wanna help you." She whispered seductively in the god's ear. A groaned rumbled it's way though Thor's chest as he splayed a large hand against Angel's lower back. "Oh, you're a naughty girl. However, since you asked so nicely I will grant you your request." He said and made quick work of his pants. When his large erection was freed, his rough fingers found their way below her nightshirt and he was pleasantly surprised to find her soaked mound completely bare, no barrier to speak of. "You minx! Did you come out here with nothing but this thin shirt?" Angel bit her lower lip and nodded shyly. "Yes, Daddy" she replied coyly and was rewarded with Thor's thumb circling her clit slowly.

 

Angel moaned and lifted her hips, lowering herself onto his hardened member, sinking down until he was filling her to the hilt. Their moans were barely drowned out by the sound of the forgotten TV show that still blared loudly. The pictures cast colors dancing across their joined bodies in the darkened room as Angel began to slide herself up and down his staff. "Oh, yes. Like that, little one! You know how Daddy likes it. By the Norns, your sweet quim is soaked!" Thor growled out, his strong hands on her hips. His lips sought out hers, the kiss starting out loving and soft but morphing quickly into one of unbridled passion. Their tongues danced together as Angel rode Thor with reckless abandon. His short beard scratched against her soft chin, pulling a groan of pleasure from her. An obscene moan escaped her lips as she angled differently and felt the head of Thor's cock rub against her g spot. "Right there, baby girl? Is that where you like it?" Thor murmured softly into Angel's ear as his hips bucked in rhythm with hers.

 

"Fuck yes, Daddy!" She cried out, placing her hands on his broad shoulders in an attempt to steady herself and allow a quicker pace. Their eyes met and the look of pure heat from Thor sent a fresh wave of arousal straight to Angel's core. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, her hot breath fanning over his face. "Yeah, Daddy. Oh fuck, right there.  _Please_ , Daddy! Nnhg I need..." She groaned "I need you deeper. Please!" Thor chuckled darkly, gripping Angel's hips with bruising strength as he fucked into her. He pistoned his hips into her and reveled in her growing gasps and moans. With no warning he pulled himself from her and lifted her to her feet. "Go lay back on the couch. Spread one leg over the back of the couch and hang the other off of the side so I can see that sweet quim. I want to see how dripping you are for your Daddy, little one"

 

A shiver of anticipation worked it's way through Angel's body as she quickly moved to follow Thor's bidding with a squeaked "Yes, Daddy" thrown over her shoulder. She almost moaned when Thor's authoritative voice replied "Good girl" from behind her. She laid there for an agonizing while, wondering what Thor was doing but not wanting to risk upsetting him by sitting up and going against his command. Finally Thor's heavy weight was being lowered onto her body, his vast shoulders pushing her knees towards her head. "You wanted me deep, little one? Then deep you shall get!" He announced before driving into her with no warning and burying himself to the hilt. His head dropped to rest against her neck and he moaned at the feeling of Angel's quivering walls gripping around his thick member. "So tight and wet, for me! Such a good girl, you are!"

 

Thor set a punishing rhythm, his hips slamming against Angel's in his desperate desire to reach his peak. "Oh, my sweet girl. I'm going to fill you with my seed. I want you swelling with my child" he growled against her ear. Angel could feel her pleasure mounting. "Yes, please Daddy! I want your cum. Please fill me!" she moaned and gripped his cape tightly. She met his thrusts eagerly, moaning and whimpering as her orgasm descended upon her. "Are you close?" He whispered into her ear. Angel was so close words escaped her, so she nodded her head vigorously and bucked her hips roughly up in a plea for him to go faster.

 

Thor rumbled a laugh and took hold of Angel's hips, lowering his heavy weight on top of her as he rammed into her as hard as he could. With a gutteral groan he came, biting into Angel's neck roughly and sending her spiraling out of control. They laid in each other's embrace floor a few moments while they caught their breath and came down from their orgasms. With a contented sigh Thor lifted himself off of his lover and smiled down at her. "That was most surprising! I quite enjoyed that, my love. If this is my welcome home present, perhaps I should visit Asgard more often" he spoke jovially a booming laugh echoing across the room, his eyes twinkling down at her.

 

Angel bit her lower lip, attempting to keep in the snark that would most likely get her into trouble and reached down to her well used center. Her juices and their shared orgasms mingled into one large mess between her legs. She groaned as she spread it upwards and over her clit. "Not sated, yet little one?" He asked with interest. When Angel shook her head Thor smiled deviously. "Then you shall have completion after completion until you are begging for it to stop" he growled at her as he slipped a large finger into her core. He groaned in appreciation as he watched his seed slowly slip down Angel's lower lips and down towards her rear.

 

"You will ask me for permission before you orgasm, do you understand" Thor asked in a no nonsense voice. "Yes, Daddy" Angel moaned and rubbed her clit faster. His large callused finger worked in and out of her center, pushing and rubbing against that magical place inside her. She could feel the coil in her belly tightening, the fire in her abdomen spreading signaling the oncoming orgasm. "Please, may I cum Daddy?"she whined, her voice thick with need. "Yes" came Thor's low reply "I need you to orgasm,  _now_." Immediately Angel's orgasm consumed her. She groaned in pleasure as a gush of wet slipped out from around Thor's finger. "You naughty girl. Tony will be most displeased that you have gushed all over his couch!" He teased, but continued to move his finger slowly inside her. "I want to to orgasm again, little girl" he growled and inserted another finger. Angel whimpered but rubbed net clue obediently and was immediately begging for another release. Thor granted it and Angel came undone for the third time that night. After three more orgasms, all within only a few moments of each other, Angel couldn't take it any more. "Please, Daddy. Too many! Please let me stop. I don't wanna cum again" she whined. Her skin was over sensitized, her lower region sore and on fire from too many orgasms. Thor chuckled and slowed his fingers "Alright, but you must take my seed elsewhere. Where on this Lucious body would you like it?" He asked and stood above her, his large cock in his hands as he stroked it furiously. "On my tits, Daddy!" Angel replied enthusiastically. "Please cum on my tits, Daddy!" 

 

Angel reached up, bunched her nightshirt above her chest and pushed her ample breasts together. She looked up at Thor with a pleading expression. "Pleeeeeaaaaaaase, Daddy? Will you cum on my tits?" She begged again. Thor answered with a groan and shot ribbon after ribbon of thick cum all over her chest and hands. "Wait here, my love. I shall return with a cloth to clean you" Thor spoke softly and smiled before disappearing quickly. He returned soon after with a warm, wet face cloth and cleaned Angel's breasts and gently between her legs. "Come here, little one. I missed you terribly while I was away" he said as he sat on the couch and pulled Angel's back to his chest. "I missed you too, Daddy" she replied and snuggled into his strong embrace. He kissed the crown of her head and rested his chin on top of her head. "Sleep, little one" he spoke while watching the TV again "It is very late and past your bedtime". Angel didn't respond, sure simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat as she slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Comment and let me know what it is :)


End file.
